Crabbius the Mighty
Background Crabbius the Mighty is...well...A crab. However, Crabbius seemingly has an unending collection of friends and acquaintances from across Canary Channel and beyond, giving the impression that he is more than he seems. The Unexpectables came across Crabbius while armed with a nice knife used for shelling clams. It was postulated by Borky that Crabbius used this weapon to slay fellow crabs, but these statements are unconfirmed and were probably spur of the moment "Borkyism". They managed to relieve Crabbius of the knife without further incident. It was later revealed that Crabbius is a close companion of Stormbeard, as well as a respected and powerful crab diplomat, and was able to vouch for the Unexpectables on their behalf when they encountered him. Sometime later, Crabbius was in fact the Unexpectables savior after their brush with the United Clergy of Orun, calling his mighty army of crabs together to keep them alive on the ocean floor by blowing bubbles of air into their mouths. He led them to where their fallen gear had found a resting place once they had recovered, and also to Storm Giant's Cradle. Crabius is known to the Uspa Clergy in Alivast and informed them of the events in Canary Channel prior to the Unexpectables return to Alivast after their ordeal there. Personality In spite of his crustacious nature, Crabbius is actually a quite intelligent and righteous crab, willing to go the extra step to help those he deems friendly directly, and if he himself cannot do it, he can count on his fellow crab to help. Those who know Crabbius tend to think highly of him because of this. Because he is a crab, and cannot speak, he uses plenty of emphatic gesturing to help communicate with non-crabs. Crabbius, like all crabs, hates lobsters. Relationships The Unexpectables While their initial encounter was awkward to say the least, Crabbius returned Panic's favor by saving their lives when they were cast into the ocean by the UCO. He later led them to Storm Giant's Cradle, where on the way, the most valued gear of each character returned to their original owner. Panic Grimtongue "I think I just made a new friend" Panic tried to take his knife. He was very mean and threatening, but Crabbius wouldn't let go of his knife. Panic played a nice song, and Crabbius let him have the knife. Later, Crabbius told Stormbeard that Panic is a "radical dude," assuring the tiefling and his friends would be in the giant's good graces. Panic played Crabbius and his companions more music and in return they rescued Bladefoot's Children from the rocky island with the pirate crew. Later, he tried his very best to cheer up Panic by bringing him to where his Guitar was. Stormbeard Crabbius is the diplomat who speaks for the Crabs in Stormbeard's corner of the ocean. Stormbeard respects him, but is often confused by the crab's use of lingo. Cinlas Cascadia Crabbius is also respected greatly by Cinlas, who appears to know him through Stormbeard. The Quiet Man Jarfak knows of Crabbius but not necessarily well enough to contact him directly and he uses the Unexpectables as a go-between. He gave the Unexpectables a crystal with a milky-white shape in the center and orders to give it to Crabbius and tell him "Its time for 'the rock' to wake up" and asked them to send 'it' after Cullith Cascadia. It turns out 'the rock' was a Leviathan Crab that was used to run Culith out of town, as discovered through a message from the Quiet Man that Crabbius delivered to Task. Trivia * The name Crabbius the Mighty was selected by MontyGlu herself, and was revealed alongside art she did of the character. Later, Stormbeard used the name, revealing it to the party. * Based on descriptions, Crabbius is most likely a dungeness crab. * Turns out it was Frelda's knife that she had lost. * When asked how Crabbius reached Rune's Rest from Alivast at the same rate as a gnomerian airship, Monty replied, "A crab can go anywhere. It's a crab." * Despite his size, he was able to drag Raunfault's sword with no issue at all. * During the live Q&A on 10/25/18 Monty said that Crabbius' relationships with undersea higher-ups was already part of his character and that the party opened up possibilities by befriending him. * According to MontyGlu, one day the violence between crab and lobster will end, but that day is not today... Category:NPC Category:Dad